The invention relates to a brake pad for a disc brake of a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, having a lining carrier plate which is configured as a cast part and having a friction lining which is fastened in the lining carrier plate.
In addition to a brake disc, disc brakes for vehicles, in particular for commercial vehicles, also include two brake pads, which can be pressed against the friction faces of a brake disc when required, that is to say in the case of a braking operation.
Here, each brake pad includes a lining carrier plate and a friction lining which is fastened thereto and bears frictionally against the associated friction face of the brake disc in the use position.
Special significance is given to the connection of the friction lining to the lining carrier plate, since high loads occur resulting from jolts caused by operation and from frictional heat produced during braking.
In order to produce a correspondingly fixed connection which, in addition to the above-mentioned jolt and thermal loading, can absorb bending and shearing loads that occur, it is known, for example, from DE 195 32 019 C1, to integrally form positive connection mechanisms in the form of round or angular, lug-shaped elevations on a basic body of the lining carrier plate. In order to anchor the friction lining, in particular in order to absorb shearing forces, the positively connected parts are provided with undercuts, which can be produced, however, only in a very complicated process. Here, the friction lining is held positively only on the positively connected parts, with the result that there is the risk that, if the friction lining tears, parts are released from it, which not only limits the functional capability of the disc brake overall to a great extent, but possibly leads to its failure, since the released parts can jam in the brake caliper and impede the displacement movement of the brake pads and/or the brake disc.
Moreover, the production of the known brake pad is very expensive, above all also for the reason that the mold bodies which are used in the mold and include an elastomer for the formation of the positive connection mechanisms of the lining carrier plate are subjected to high wear and, therefore, have to be replaced frequently. Special significance is given to this circumstance precisely because brake pads of this type are used in large quantities.
The invention is therefore based on the object of further developing a brake pad such that it can be produced less expensively while improving its functional reliability.
According to the invention, a brake pad for a disc brake of a vehicle, in particular a commercial vehicle, has a lining carrier plate which is configured as a cast part, and has a friction lining, which is fastened in the lining carrier plate. The lining carrier plate has a flat-shaped basic body and elevated or raised positively connected parts, which are integrally cast thereon and are enclosed by the friction lining. At least one part of the positively connected parts is surrounded, at least in regions, by an adjoining depression of the basic body.
As a result of this structural embodiment of the brake pad, both less expensive production and an improvement in the adhesion of the friction lining material on the basic body are possible.
Since undercuts which are to be introduced in a targeted manner are dispensed with, the lining carrier plate can be cast in a substantially simpler and less expensive manner. This relates to both the casting itself and preparatory work, such as the production of a sand mold and the like, and also to the unproblematic production of the casting mold which is then possible and in which the use of correspondingly elastic mold means can be dispensed with, so that a considerably higher service life of the corresponding model results. Overall, the invention leads to a substantial cost reduction of the brake pad, which cost reduction has a particular significance in view of the series production of such brake pads.
Although the introduction of predefined undercuts is dispensed with, the production-related roughness of the cast surface on its own leads to interlocking of the friction lining with the elevated, positively connected, parts, just as otherwise with the surface of the basic body.
The embedding of the friction lining into the depressions of the basic body which surround at least a part of the positively connected parts at least in regions ensures additional security for holding the friction lining on the lining carrier plate, which depressions make possible improved absorption of shearing forces that occur and additionally guarantee improved securing of friction lining parts if the friction lining is destroyed, for example, by the formation of cracks. That is to say, the friction lining parts continue to adhere to the carrier plate even when the brake is not in engagement, that is to say, is released.
The shape, dimensions and arrangement of the positively connected parts can be of different designs. Here, the configuration of the positively connected parts is substantially dependent on the force absorption which occurs during braking, the temperature which is produced, and the properties of the friction materials used (which can be different as a result of various production processes and compositions).
For instance, the positively connected parts can be integrally molded in the form of round or rectangular pins or pegs, which are arranged offset with respect to one another, in a row or extending obliquely in one or more directions. It is also contemplated to configure the positively connected parts as meandering webs, which are integrally cast such that they extend parallel to one another, for example.
Further advantageous embodiments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.